ringofgygesfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest design
Written by Adela Heczkova, ID 1700076 The hook The players find themselves faced with the possibility to take revenge on their school bully with the power of the ring. Story summary On his way home, Sam walks by a group of thugs taking on a smaller person, he recognizes one of them – it’s his bully from his previous school who wouldn’t let him breathe and who made his life a living hell. While unable to help their current victim, a thought occurs to him “With this ring, I could take revenge on him and maybe scare him a little.” The player gets home. “Maybe I can find him on Facebook.” Sam thinks, prompting a choice to appear on the screen. Special content There are three ways to go about this quest, one is taking revenge on the bully by trashing his place and leaving scary messages, the other is by confronting him with evidence of his bullying in person and the third option is completely ignoring the bully and choosing to continue with the story. The first option will help spiral the player into being evil – while their intentions may have been good, the way they decided to solve their problem with, is problematic and immoral. Punishing evil with more evil takes the player one step closer to the bad ending. Confronting the bully in person with evidence may seem like the less intriguing option but in the bigger scale of events, it is inevitably the right choice and will help the player towards the good ending. Locations Sam’s house, the nightclub “Rose” (choice dependant), bully’s home (choice dependant) Search the web Playthrough After choosing the option to “dig up some info” there is no coming back, the player has triggered the quest chain to start. First, they should aim to locate their laptop, that is hidden in their room, under the blanket. The player doesn’t know it and therefore they should try looking around first. If the player spends too much time looking for it, Sam will think“ I must’ve left it in my room…” – thus helping the player locate it. After finding the laptop, interacting with it will bring up the bully’s Facebook profile. “What kind of a fool puts his address on his profile?” Scrolling further reveals that the bully hangs out at nearby nightclub almost every day. Go to bully’s home Objective Find a way in Playthrough The player first has to find out what floor his bully lives on – using the list by the ring bells reveals that Sam’s bully lives in a ground floor flat, the door is locked so the player must find another way in. Looking at all the windows reveals that a small bathroom window is not shut completely. It is however placed higher than the other windows and the player needs to find something to help them reach it. Walking around the building, the player finds an old wooden crate that helps them get in. Trash the place Objective Make a mess in the bully’s flat to send a message Playthrough In the flat, there are multiple objects that can be interacted with. As Sam entered through the bathroom window, it is the first room he can explore. Interacting with the mirror will unlock the option to draw on it, Sam draws devil’s horns and writes “How can you live with yourself?” underneath. Following the bathroom, there’s the living room/kitchen, the things the player can do include: opening the freezer and fridge, dumping all the coffee into the trash bin, opening all the cabinets etc. The final room is the bully’s bedroom, there Sam starts wondering if the bully is living on his own and why that is. Digging through his personal belongings, the player learns that the bully’s father has passed away and that his mother is a businesswoman who hardly ever comes home. The player is prompted to go home, while Sam thinks “Maybe he didn’t deserve this.” Go to the nightclub Objective Find a way in Playthrough Sam is standing in the line to enter the nightclub, when he gets to the bouncer, he is dismissed for being too young. “Try again in a few years!” The player can try to pay their way in, but the bouncer won’t take the money. The player can then try to ask the other people in the queue, eventually learning enough information about the bouncer that they can use to blackmail their way in, or simply use their invisibility ring and get in through the back door. Doing so with the front door is not an option because the bouncer is standing in the doorway with no way to squeeze through. Confront him Objective Find the bully and talk to him Playthrough The bar is big and crowded so it will take a while to find the bully, the player can try asking other people to get a better idea of where he might be – he is hanging out by the toilets. Interacting with him will start a dialogue, in which Sam confronts his bully. He gets defensive and eventually will leave, no matter the player’s choices in the dialogue. “This was a waste of time, he will never change.” Sam thinks. The player might be left with a sense of regret of choosing the “wrong” choice, but the ending will reveal that this conversation had some effect on the bully’s life and that he started changing for the better.